Tarlaka
by kayleigh-ahs
Summary: Katara has always known one thing about the world-the island she has always lived on. She dreams of adventure and far off lands, but when a storm makes her dreams a possible reality can she leave her home with a tall, dark, stranger?
1. Chapter 1

_~(~_

_The Fire Nation was a beautiful country. It was deep in riches and overflowed with a pure culture. The citizens believed their country was the best country and nowhere else was worth living. No one went hungry at night. That is, if you were important._

_The Earth Kingdom was beyond poor. The walls of Ba Sing Se were cover with grime all the way to the inner ring. The once rich, dressed in rags. _

_The Air Nomads—once a prosperous and influential people—had died out from starvation. Though one may see one wondering through a town, it is best to stay away. The air benders are very dangerous in their depression and rage._

_The Northern Water Tribe is still intact though suffering. They had lost contact with their sister tribe many generations ago._

_The Southern Water Tribe had to move away from the icy tundra. Everyone was too poor to trade with them and the beloved Fire Nation didn't care for the blue furs. They relocated to a small chain of islands many miles north of their original homeland._

_No one traveled from nation to nation. Everyone was secluded to one land, one life, and one destiny. _

~(~

Azula look out at the horizon miles in front of her. The sky was a radiant orange mixed with pinks and purples. But, of course, this natural beauty was no match for her own magnificence. Azula smiled slightly and looked down at the deep red robe caressing her body.

She was a princess and she worked hard to impress her people. Azula was sure they loved her more than the crown prince himself.

Azula sighed.

If she was so adored, why was she being forced out of the country on a vacation? And with her brother! At least she had her two best friends to help with her boredom. Except that the fact that Mai was practically drooling over Azula's older brother, Zuko, nearly had her biting her nails clean off.

Zuko and Mai weren't right for each other in her opinion. Not that she cared for either ones happiness but she could tell they just wouldn't work. Mai was dull and simple while Zuko was full of spirit. There was a flame in him that would never be tamed.

Azula knew this but didn't admit it to either one of the nobles. Why waste the energy?

Sure she had pushed them together in their youth but she hadn't realized it would go this far. It rocked her, but only slightly.

"Princess," Azula turned around and saw one of the ships guards approached her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" she asked.

"There is a storm coming our way and it would be best you went below decks."

"Are you kidding me? The night is fine . . ." Azula looked at the sky and noticed a large group of black clouds to her right. She bit her lip. "Alright,"

The guard nodded and bowed to her. He left to return to whatever duties he had.

Azula did as was advised—a rare sight indeed—and went to her room.

~(~

Katara, do this, Katara, do that. All day long! She was constantly told what to do. And why did she do it? Tradition.

The women cooked. The women cleaned. The women gathered. The women brought up the young. And what did the men do? They hunted, they slept, they ate, and they had sex.

But the men are the warriors! Women must bow down to them! Even if that particular woman is a master water bender trained by her grandfather, Master Paku. That particular woman must obey and serve the men in her life.

At least there was no husband—yet. Just her grandfather, father, and older brother.

But, of course, there should be a husband. Katara was sixteen. She was capable of conceiving children. She was young and beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful woman amongst her tribe. Katara was brilliant and independent as well, but no man cared about that.

Oh, yes, she had been courted many times. Marriages had even been arranged once or twice. However, Katara always scared them off. Her thoughts were too robust—constantly wandering in unthinkable directions.

Katara wanted to see things! She wanted adventure. She was so tired of the everyday life on the island. She cooked, cleaned and gathered fruits from the jungle with all of the other women. Boring.

Katara walked along the North Beach as the sun was setting on the ocean. She shifted her basket of edible roots to her left hip and sighed. It was moments liked this that she truly missed. Katara rarely had a minute to herself.

She stared out at ocean and had a feeling of longing. She had heard tales from her grandparents about the vast tundra the Southern Water Tribe used to inhabit. It sounded _amazing_; wild beasts around every glazier, colors dancing in the sky at night and snow that fell so thick one could hardly see ten feet in from of them. Katara had never see snow before.

Her grandmother told her about the beautiful blue and white clothing; furs from pure white animals that glistened in the sunlight. Katara glanced down at her light brown outfit. It was a brown dress that gathered at her wait and ended a tad bit above her knees. It was a simple outfit her mother had made for her many years ago.

Katara's chest knotted at the memory of her mother. Oh, how she missed her. Her mother, Kya, died of a strange disease ten years ago. None of the healers could save her. Kya spent her time making clothing; it was a way to distract herself from the pain. Katara wore the few outfits she made her very often and she never took off her mother's necklace.

The necklace was a rarity amongst her people. Her grandfather, Paku, had made it for her grandmother. Her grandmother had given it to her daughter who, in turn, gave it to Katara. It was one of the few things from the South Pole. The necklace was a diamond amongst coal.

Katara walked along the beach trail up to the bluff. The night had grown dark and the wind began to blow harshly. Katara looked up at the sky and noticed the lack of stars. As she continued her trek to the village, it began to rain lightly.

"Great," Katara mumbled. She shifted the basket to one hand and used the other hand to water bend the rain off of herself.

As she got closer to the village, the rain fell heavier.

Katara's boots slushed in the mud as she walked. She saw a light ahead of her and squinted against the rain. She could make out the wooden walls that protected her tribesmen. Of course, they didn't have any enemies on the island; however, the wall protected them from the occasional jaguar or pack of wild dogs.

Katara entered through the north gate to the village. Everyone was inside of their huts; staying dry and warm. She continued walking to the center of the very large village. Her family's home was in the rounded center of the community. Most of the homes were made of multiple animal hides with wooden frames, but her father was the chief. Her family lived in a long, solid, slightly rectangular, wood hut. It was half the size of the trade post, which was a very long, wooden, one story building.

Katara pushed aside the fur flap that was used at a door and entered her home. The fire had burned out while she was gone but the coals were still warm. Along the shorter, back wall were the family bedrolls. A few stools and chairs were set against the walls, which had furs hanging along them for insulation. Shelves were built into the left wall. Katara set her basket of roots on one of the shelves.

She was surprised her brother and father weren't here yet. Katara felt a sudden chill run up her back. She went to her bedroll and grabbed her blanket. She wrapped it around herself and sat in front of the hot coals. Katara had only waited for a few minutes when her father and brother came in. They were both soaking wet.

"Katara," her father said, "I was wondering if you were here. I'm glad you are."

"This storm is going be _bad_," her brother, Sokka, said. He wrung the water out of his pony tail.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "You're going to turn the floor to mud!" With a flick of her wrists she wrung the water out of the two men's clothing and hair. Her father leaned back and pulled the door flap open. Katara threw the water outside.

"What's for dinner?" Sokka asked and clapped his hands together. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I started some stew this morning over the fire. It should be ready by now." Katara removed the heavy cooking pot from the coals and set it on the single table in the one roomed house.

Her father, Hakoda, grabbed some wood from the wood pile in the corner of the room and began rebuilding the fire. The flames quickly caught and smoked danced into the air and exited the house through the small hole in the roof.

Sokka pulled off his boots and heavy furs. He changed into his only cotton outfit. Cotton grew on the far side of the jungle. It was a half-day's journey and was very dangerous. The cotton was very sparse so everyone was allowed only so much each year. Children never wore cotton—they grew out of it too quickly. Sisal also grew in that area, which was very important for making rope.

The cotton outfit had once been white but was now brown from years of wearing. Katara sighed; everything was brown here.

She ate the hardly edible stew in silence while her brother and father talked about different defense strategies. She couldn't understand why all of the men were trained as warriors. Who would ever come to their island?

Katara had heard stories of people dressed in silly red and black outfit that had attacked her people long ago. There had been a war—the Red People against the world. The red people could spit fire from their hands and they destroyed everything they touched. The war was the reason her tribe was forced to move north; the world had become to pour to trade with them. No one wanted their artic furs anymore; therefore, they had no way of getting fruits, vegetables, or minerals. Katara was told as a child of a powerful bender who was supposed to keep peace between the nations, but he or she disappeared over a hundred years ago.

Though they no longer had enemies, her father would always have soldiers ready to fight. She felt it was a waste of time. Instead of marching around and throwing spears they should be helping the women gather in the jungle! The jungle was very dangerous after all. If they wanted to practice protecting their families they should try by actually protecting their families.

More than once someone had been lost to the hazards of the jungle . . .

Katara shuddered as the memory of a distant scream echoed in her head. She decided not to think of it any longer.

"How about we change the subject?" Katara asked. Sokka and Hakoda looked at her with surprised expressions.

"Um, okay," Sokka said. The eighteen year old man looked at his father in question.

"How about we discuss your future, Katara?" Hakoda said. He knew his daughter would like this subject even less but she really need to be married! The girl spent her spare time daydreaming about far off lands, for goodness sakes! If only he could get her to settle down with a suitable man. Hakoda was sure a child would calm his wild child down immensely.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Father," she said. "I am not ready to get married. Especially not to some idiot like, Hunsan," she said.

"Katara, it is not right for a woman your age to be without a husband, and Hunsan is not an idiot. He is a very strong and honorable man."

"What about Sokka?" Katara asked and flicked her dainty hand toward her brother.

"What about Sokka?" her father asked. Sokka looked from one to the other and decided not to say a word. He stuffed his mouth full with octopus stew.

"He is eighteen and doesn't have a wife. Why must I marry if he doesn't have to?"

"Your brother has not found a suitable woman." Her father said through his teeth.

"I have not found a suitable man!"

"Katara," her father and yelled and jumped to his feet. "You are a _woman_, not a man. If I did not respect you as my daughter, I would have forced you to marry by now. That is what any other father would have done. Your refusal is disrespectful to me and to our tradition. You do not have the rights that your brother has. Like it or not you will marry by the next full moon." Hakoda stormed out of the house into the storm.

Katara burst into tears as soon as her father was gone. She ran to her bedroll and lay, crying. Sokka was completely helpless. He loved his sister but had to agree with his father. Sokka set his empty bowl down and walked over to Katara. He sat down next to her and awkwardly stroked her hair. This made her cry harder.

"You know he means well, Katara," he said, meaning to comfort. When she didn't respond, Sokka bit his lip. He sent a silent prayer to his mother; _help me._

~(~

Zuko woke up to a loud boom of thunder. He had been sweating from the nightmare that had been haunting his unconscious state. Zuko raked his pale fingers through his ebony hair. He threw the blankets onto the floor and sat up.

Zuko's room was door and humid. The candles had burned out from earlier and shadows danced on the hanging tapestries. Zuko sighed and stood up from his bed. He grabbed his pants off the floor and slid them on. Then he picked up his red and gold shirt and tied it around himself.

Zuko opened his bedroom door and walked through the hallway. The metal ship lurched up and down, up and down. He leaned against the wall to keep his balance. Zuko arrived at his girlfriend's room and knocked on her door. She didn't answer. Good. She had been so seasick earlier that she was practically green. Sleep was the only way she could escape the nausea.

Zuko slowly made his way back to his room. He could hear the metallic sound heavy rain hitting metal ship. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Zuko was suddenly thrown into the wall. His head slammed against the metal and pain exploded through his body.

He fell against the metal floor and a foggy darkness surrounded him. Zuko tried to stand but couldn't he yelled for help but his voice was small and weak.

"Zuko!" he heard his sister voice. "Zuko!" she yelled again. "What's happening?"

Zuko lost consciousness.

~(~

The village had to remain hunkered down for three days. The stormed howled and rolled over their large island. When it was over, the women and children worked on repairing the village and clearing debris. The men went to hunt.

Katara helped with clearing the debris. Palm fronds and shards of broken trees lay about. The clearing took many hours and a missed meal. Katara had cuts and bruises to show for her work. When she was sure no one was looking she snuck away. Katara had worked for many hours and just had to separate herself from her dear friend, Catori.

Catori was a tall, slender, girl who dreamed of being married with children. She was a year younger than Katara and couldn't fathom why her friend hadn't accepted a marriage proposal yet. Katara loved the girl; she was pure, sweet, and genuine. Catori never stopped talking.

"Katara, why don't you marry Hunsan? He is very handsome. Katara, are you sure you should be going into the jungle alone? Katara, isn't that dangerous? I find Lunen quite handsome. Do you think he would make a good father? I have a feeling he would be a clumsy lover though,"

She never shut up.

Katara exited the village through the south gate. She had a destination in mind and she desperately needed the space. Sitting at home for three days with her father had become very stressful. Her father had given her the cold shoulder and her brother took his side—of course.

Katara walk south until she reached the jungle edge. The trees towered above her with intimidating height. She looked behind her and glanced at her village in the distance. She always felt nervous when she did this; the jungle was very dangerous. One couldn't stress that enough, and, if she was honest with herself, she was slightly cocky because of her water bending skills.

Katara ventured into the jungle and was soon swallowed by the trees. She continued walking her memorized path to her favorite place on the island. She turned west when she reached a certain point in the jungle.

She guessed it was about three in the afternoon, but it was nearly impossible to see the sun through the canopy. Katara loved the jungle—when she wasn't being attacked by wild dogs. The ground bloomed with bright flowers; hibiscuses, primroses, orchids, and hundreds of others.

The trees were full of life giving fruit; mangoes, avocados, breadfruit, coco beans, dragon fruit, and so much more. Though it was all so beautiful, she was the one who had to climb the tress to yet the fruit. May the Spirits forbid her father or brother from doing backing breaking labor!

The jungle began to thin as Katara got closer to her destination. The ground began to incline sharply and Katara had to start climbing after a few feet. She could see the sun shining ahead of her and climbed quickly. She emerged from the jungle and could feel the wind coming off the ocean.

Katara stood at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the vast ocean. Below was a lagoon that had very deep water. Katara laid down in her stomach and perched herself up on her elbows. She sighed and daydreamed of faraway lands and creatures that were unknown to her.

Her time was running short and soon she would be married and pregnant. If only she could get away from here. However, she knew _that_ would never happen. It wasn't that Katara didn't want to be married or have children; she just didn't want it _right now_. Her eyes were too innocent to the world.

Katara stretched and squinted her eyes against the sun. She had been here for about three hours. Katara stood and brushed the dirt off her dress. She was about to turn away when something caught her eye . . . something was out of place.

Katara got down on her hands and knees and looked over the cliff. She scanned the sandy lagoon but didn't notice anything wrong. Her eyebrows furrowed. Something just didn't feel right. She scanned once again and then did a double take when she saw the out of place object.

A man lay on his stomach to the far side of the lagoon. His skin was noticeably red from being under the sunlight for too long. He was barefoot with a tattered pair of black pants on and a redshirt. His hair was black but his face was turned away from her.

Alarms went off in Katara head. The Red People had returned! They were going to destroy her tribe—ill her family! She jumped to her feet and was about to take off back down to the jungle but something stopped her. She glanced back down at the man. He seemed to be unarmed . . . and he was alone.

Her logic fought her instinct. Logically, she should alert the village immediately, but her instincts told her there was a man who needed help. What if he died while she was gone? What if he was already dead? Katara decided she had to make sure he was alive.

Katara looked over the edge of the cliff and took a shaky breath. She threw herself off the overhang and wrapped her arms around herself. The wind blasted her around her and sucked the air from her lungs. She sliced through the water and sunk into the dark hole.

Katara relaxed her body and held her arms out. She beckoned the water around her to spin. Katara was lifted to the surface of the water where she sucked in a large breath. She swam to the shallow area of the water and walked onto the beach.

Out of habit, she used her water bending to dry herself. She kept the water around her hands in case the mysterious person attacked her. Katara crept slowly across the sandy beach toward the man. She stopped at few feet from him and waiting to see if he was breathing. When he took a short breath, she moved slightly closer to him.

Katara knelt down next to the man. She reached out and poked his side and then brought up her hand defensively in case he wasn't really unconscious. However, he continued to lie on the sand breathing shallowly. Katara let her guard down a little. She dropped her water and grabbed the man far side. She pulled his weighted toward herself and turned him onto his back.

She examined wounds, which consisted of shallow cuts and large bruises. Katara tested his limbs; checking for breaks. Nothing was seemed to be broken. Katara tenderly pushed on his scalp. She jumped when the man suddenly took in a sharp breath and then groaned. Katara found the spot on his head again and gently felt it. It was hard and swollen.

_He probably has a concussion_, she thought.

Katara's heart skipped a beat when she noticed the scar that engulfed his left eye. She touched the skin lightly. Suddenly his eyes opened and his hand grabbed Katara wrist. Katara jumped and tried to pull away.

"Please," he said in a course voice. She stopped struggling against him. Her blue eyes locked with his golden eye and felt a chill run down her spine.

"Help me," the man said and then he blacked out.

Katara gasped. She knew that without a doubt she would help him. How could she not? Katara stood and grabbed the man by the upper arms. She dragged him to the shade of a palm tree. She took off her water skin and placed it in his hand for when he woke up again. Katara turned to leave, but glanced back one more time and the strange man.

She had a strange longing in her heart, as if she couldn't bear to leave his side. She shook the feeling away. She had things to do other than gawk at the stranger.

~(~

Katara arrived at the village after dark. She jogged straight for her house. She threw aside the flap and practically sprinted inside. Her brother and father looked up from dinner. Katara was about to tell her family about the strange man but something told her to shut her loud mouth. Instead, she tried to act completely normal.

Katara sat with her family for dinner, listened to them talk with unhearing ears and went to bed early. Katara knew the suspected something of her but she didn't care.

She laid on her bedroll and waited for the sound of her father and Soka's snoring. Once she was sure they were asleep, she got up quietly. She grabbed the extra bedroll form the shelf and her blanket. Katara wrapped food up and put them in the blanket. She grabbed an extra water skin and left her home.

Katara had to take a different route to her guest this time; it was a much longer journey and took half of the night. When she finally reached the lagoon, she searched for the man under the tree but didn't see him. Katara gasped and dropped the bedroll. She began searching everywhere for him. She quickly found him; he was sitting up against the trunk of the tree she had dragged him under.

Katara picked up the bedroll again and cautiously walked to the man. She kneeled in front of him and replaced his empty water skin with the full one. Katara studied his face in the moonlight. He looked so different from her people. Katara reached up and brushed his hair out of his face.

His eyes slowly opened and she was staring into his mesmerizing eyes once again. He looked at her with confusion and then she heard his stomach growl. Katara turned and picked up the food; a bowl of octopus stew and roots. She gave them to him and he immediately began scarfing the food down.

She watched him with an amused look. He reminded her a little of her brother—the way he was eating, that is.

"Katara," she said and gestured to herself. Katara could tell the man was struggling to keep consciousness. She grabbed the bedroll and laid it out on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

~(~

Zuko slowly woke up from the strangest dream. It was a . . . storm? Yes, a storm, and his sister had . . . screamed? Pain echoed through Zuko's skull and he groaned. He reached up to touch the sore area of his head and winced. Zuko noticed that his head rested on a soft surface; not the firm bed he remembered.

Zuko slowly opened his eyes and shut them immediately when harsh light hit them. He tried again and realized it was not the sun that shown down on him, but the moon. It was in its waxing stage but strangely bright. Zuko tried to look around but his vision began to blur.

"Whoa!" he heard a strongly accented female voice say, "not too fast. You're injury is great,"

Zuko reached out and tried to find the source of the comforting voice but could not. Something was placed into his empty hand. He felt the heaviness of the water skin and he had a strange feeling about it. Zuko knew he had never held such a primitive form of water, but it also had a familiar feel to it.

Then, everything rushed back to the weak man. Zuko felt as though the wind was ripped from his lungs and he struggled to breathe. He was on the verge of hyperventilation. Suddenly, there was a hand caressing his face and warmth surrounded his front side. Whoever was with him, was now embracing him.

It wasn't a dream? The storm was real? The rocks? The shipwreck? Where was the rest of the crew? Where was his sister? Where was _Mai_?

Zuko lost it and cried while this strange woman stroked his hair. When he could no longer release the tears he pulled away from her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Zuko looked up at her through his puffy eyes and froze for a moment. His eyes widened.

_A Water Tribe girl, _he thought. Zuko tried to remember where the ship had been before the storm; they had been southeast of a popular port in the Earth Kingdom . . . She couldn't be Northern Water Tribe; they were too far and there was no way the storm could had pushed them all that way.

She had to be Southern; however, no one had seen a Southern Water Tribesman in years. They had disappeared off the face of the world nearly overnight. Yet, this woman was sitting in front of him with a concerned look on her face. Perhaps, she was stranded on this island as well.

Zuko looked over the woman's skillfully crafted clothing and noticed the blush in her cheeks at his apparent curiosity. No, she was too well fed and dressed to be alone.

"Drink," the woman said. Zuko took the water skin and drank deeply. When he drained the skin, she put one hand on his stomach and the other behind his shoulders.

"Lay back," she said. He did as she said and laid on the soft bedroll beneath him. Zuko let out a sigh and relaxed and then looked at the girl. She was studying him with burning curiosity.

Zuko felt nervous under her gazed and cleared his throat. "Who . . . who are you?" he asked.

"My name—Katara," she answered and gestured to herself. "Who are you?"

"Zuko, Prince Zuko," he saw a strange look in her blue eyes. "Where am I? How did you get here? Where did you learn the language of my people?"

Katara hesitated. She knew this man was an enemy of her people and she wasn't entitled to give him the answers he wanted. She had saved his life—not the other way around. What she should do, is get up and run to her father. She should go to her village and announce the arrival of the Red People. However, it was only one . . . what harm could he do?

She was angry at her father, anyway. He had demanded she marry by the next full moon. Sure she could protest, but if she truly refused, she could be _Archibanded—_her hands and feet would be frozen with water bending and then broken off. Did she really think her father would do such a thing? No. However, the village would be angry enough to veto his decision and her grandfather would be forced to give the punishment.

Katara took a deep breath. "You are on island Tarlaka. I was born here."

Zuko was surprised she even understood what she had said for he had spoken so quickly. He did notice that she didn't answer his last question though.

"And the language?" he asked. "How did you learn that?"

Katara hesitated but decided to answer. "We are taught the language of our enemy,"

Zuko frowned. "Enemy?"

Katara nodded. "The Red People," she gestured to Zuko's worn but otherwise bright attire.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said. How could the Fire Nation be this barbaric woman's enemy when they had no idea she even existed?

"We are Southern Water Tribe,"

Realization struck Zuko features and Katara knew he understood.

The Fire Nation had attacked the Southern Water Tribe nearly sixty years ago. The Tribe was nearly wiped out completely. However, there had been a rumor that a male water bender still lived in the tundra. The fleet had returned and found the area disserted. They had assumed they simply died out—they never considered relocation!

Zuko stared up at the woman with amazement. No one had ever been able to hide from the Fire Nation for so long. He wondered how many off them lived on this lone island.

Katara knew what was going through his head; the crashed pride of the Red People. However, she also knew he was helpless and wouldn't try anything funny.

"You will listen to me," Katara said, "If my people find you, they will kill you, I'm certain,"

Zuko agreed, partly out of fear and mostly because—what else was he going to do?

~(~

Katara stayed by Zuko's side almost endlessly for three days and cared for him for an additional week. She healed him regularly and fed him calorie packed food. He never complained about the taste of her cooking—which was refreshing. Sokka always whined about her culinary skills.

Katara would freeze water into chunks and wrapped them in cloth. She held the ice to Zuko's head. His pain from the concussion was beginning to fade.

Zuko and Katara talked about many things; her world and his, mostly. They compared culture and tradition. Though Katara was obvious about her bending, Zuko kept his a secret. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

Zuko learned that, though Katara was not stranded here, she _was_ stranded to the ways of her tribe. He could see the brilliance of her mind but her barbaric people kept her down. Zuko felt Katara would fit in in the Fire Nation quite well—except for the physical differences. He imagined her sitting in the courtyard gossiping about current event with other women. Zuko believed Katara had been born out of place. She shouldn't be here but in a greater land—his father's land.

Zuko found himself comparing Katara to Mai. At first, it was only by appearance; Mai had the common skin tone, golden eyes, and dark shiny hair that was pact with stiffening creams. Mai was tall and thin—bony almost, as many of the Fire Nation women were. Her facial features were sharp, which Zuko had always admired.

Katara, on the other hand, had skin the color of chocolate. Her hair was medium shade of brown and swayed in the breeze. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue. Katara's features were soft—gentle. She was petite and looked soft in comparison to his girlfriend.

Then, he learned that Katara was motherly and nurturing. She cared about the world around her; not just herself. Katara talked about the flow of nature and how everything kept balance. Zuko was nearly entrapped by the words she spoke. She was so different from what he was always around.

Over the past many days, he had come to think of Katara as more than just a friend, but a life source, home. He knew he would never be able to leave this island and so he was thankful for the girl.

They taught each other about their cultures, family, and language. Katara easily learned the new words and phrases; however, Zuko could hardly mumble the words correctly. They laughed together and felt comfortable with each other—which surprised both of them.

"And that is why the women gather," Katara said, pulling Zuko out of a trance. He frowned and tried to remember what she had said a few moments ago.

"You have odd customs here," he said and took a bite of one of the strange fruits she had brought him. Delicious, sweet flavor erupted inside of his mouth and he quickly took another bite.

Katara stifled a laugh at the purple juice dripping down his chin. Katara simply shrugged. She was so jealous of him and land world he came from.

"Women and men are equal in the Fire Nation," Zuko said around another bite of fruit.

"Equal?" Katara cocked her head to the left.

"Yes, women can work and own property. They have rights just like men . . ." Zuko trailed off when he noticed her expression. She was staring at him with wide eye, as though he had just revealed the secret of life to her.

"Is that so?"

"Of course,"

"Hmm . . ." Katara looked up at the sky and realized the sun had already set. She hadn't realized the day was passing as she talked with her guest. Zuko recognized her expression.

"Will I ever get to see your village?" He said.

Katara stood. "I don't think so,"

Zuko stood as well.

Katara bowed to him and turned away but froze when she felt Zuko's hand around her wrist. Her pulse quickened.

"Do you really have to leave now?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "I will be back. Maybe you will try finding food? It is hard to support both of us alone,"

Zuko felt heat rise to his cheeks. Katara grabbed is hand and pulled it away from her wrist.

~(~

"Where have you been!?" exclaimed Catori when Katara entered the village.

"On the west side of the village," Katara said with a wave of her hand. It wasn't true of course; the west side was where the sisal and cotton grew. Her private lagoon was completely opposite.

Katara had walked home slowly as she thought. She dreamed of seeing Zuko's home and learning as much about it as possible. However, she knew that would never happen.

"You know we aren't supposed to be outside of the village after dark and the sun set three hours ago! Katara! What is going on?" When Katara kept walking toward her home, Catori grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at her.

"There is trouble," Catori said urgently.

"What?" Katara said, alarmed.

"Your brother was on the east side early this morning to count the otter population so that we would know the amount of competition for fishing and—"

"Get to it, Catori!" Katara was now gripping her friend's shoulders.

"And he was—"

Katara was running toward the village center. They would keep him right in the middle of her home—tied to a post and naked. He would be starved for three days and then frozen to death in a block of ice. Katara ran as fast as she could. So many emotions were pounding through her; fear, angst, rage . . .

However, it was not Zuko who was tied the post. It was a female; she was covered in bruises and cuts; some fresh and some scabbed over. Her long dark hair was tangle and had twigs and leaves embedded in it. The woman was crying—no, not crying, _sobbing._

The woman looked up and Katara felt like she was looking at the female version of Zuko. She had his pale skin and dark hair, his honey colored eyes. Unlike Zuko, she had full, pink lips and rosy cheeks. Katara took a step toward the nude woman but was unsure of what she could do.

"Katara!" She turned and saw father coming toward her hurriedly. "Don't get too close to it, it's a firebender!"

"Father" she said, "She is also a human!" without being able to control herself.

Hakoda's head jerked and he stared at his daughter. "Do you not know what they did to us?" he said angrily.

"Her ancestors,"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does!"

"Do you know what she did to your brother?"

Katara was speechless for a moment.

"Are you going to defend her now?" her father asked in a gruff voice. How dare his daughter commit this—this _treason_. He hoped no one had overheard her.

"What happened?"

"Go ask him yourself,"

Katara, concerned for her brother, hurried to her house.

Sokka lay on the table on a bedroll. He was stripped aside from undergarments and was sweating. As soon as he saw his sister, his expression relaxed.

"Katara," he let out a sigh.

Katara's grandmother, Kana, was already healing him but was growing weak. Katara took her place at her brother's side. He had a deep, clean, cut on his shoulder and mid-section. Katara took the water from her grandmother's withered hand and began bending it into a thick salve that would slowly heal his wounds.

Sokka relaxed completely under his sisters familiar healing hands.

"What happened?" Katara asked without looking up from her work.

"There were three," Sokka said and stared at the ceiling.

"Firebenders?" Katara asked.

"No, three girls. One had brown hair, two had very dark hair." He laughed suddenly. "I thought was becoming dehydrated or something because I thought they were so beautiful. They had features I had never seen before . . . I am ashamed of finding them attractive," he said the last thing quietly.

"However," he continued, "I saw one of them bend fire—_blue _fire. I approached them slowly, but the really tall one attacked me immediately. I missed her neck when she ducked but sliced her arm. There was a dainty one, who was very acrobatic, but my goal was the bender—and I got her.

I had the girl trapped and gave the emergency call, but the one—the tall one—threw two knives at me . . . She nearly killed me." Sokka was quiet for a moment, "I think the bender is a leader because—and you know I never paid attention in school but, she yelled 'Go find him!' in the Red People's language," Sokka shuddered at the thought.

Katara felt a chill run up her spine. She knew exactly who _he _was.

"We sent warriors out an hour ago to find all of the benders." Sokka said. "Of course, I won't be able to join them,"

"You will have to stay put for a few days, that's for sure," Katara agreed and kept her voice calm.

Katara felt conflicting emotions tear at her insides. Her people's enemy had nearly killed her brother, yet she had saved one of their lives. Katara felt that she had betrayed not only her village, but herself. However, she also felt that if she hadn't saved Zuko, she would have betrayed herself in a completely different way.

Katara prepared dinner for her family quietly. She listened to her boys—meaning her brother, father, and grandfather—yell angrily. The cussed and spit as they talked. It seemed as though they never even breathed. Katara didn't say a thing, for her own emotions were already trying to kill her.

Finally, her grandfather went to his own hut and her father settled down for bed. He would join the search at dawn. Katara helped Sokka relax onto his bedroll and stroked his hair. He had tears in his eyes and seemed to be in a different world altogether. Katara didn't leave his side until he was sleeping soundly.

Katara lay on her own bedroll and listened as her father's breathing became heavier. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Katara heard a whimper from outside and a chill ran up her spine.

She wished none of this had happened; that she had just married and life had gone on. Of course she knew none of this was her fault but she couldn't help feeling horrible remorse for what was being done to the girl not thirty feet away from her. Katara knew the girl had probably already been raped by at least twenty men and kicked or beaten by an equal amount of women.

Katara felt a strange feeling pulse through her and she got up. She grabbed her pack and quietly shoved a few items inside it. Katara didn't even realize what she was doing until she stepped outside. She looked at the woman. The moon shone on her white shine and made it look flawless. Her wrists were tied behind her and she was gagged.

Katara placed her foot back into her house. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then walked toward her very slowly and knelt down in front of her. The girl lifted her eyes and terror silently screamed from them. Katara lifted her finger to her lips. She slowly reached for the dagger at her own hip and unsheathed it. The girl screamed against the leather in her mouth and Katara dropped the knife. She clapped her hands over the captive's mouth and shushed her.

Katara waited until she was sure the girl would be quiet and picked up the knife again. She reached around to her wrists and grabbed ahold of them. Katara sliced the rope with her dagger. The captive girl took a sharp in a breath. Katara picked up the blanket she brought and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders.

The captive looked up at Katara with amazement and suspicion. She waited as the dark skinned girl cut the rope at her ankles. When all of her limbs were free she stretched them and they popped loudly. Katara helped her quickly to her feet and the girl pulled the blanket closer around her.

Katara tried to lead her away from the place but the captive resisted.

Katara turned and looked at her. "I will not hurt you," she whispered. "But they will. Follow me."

The girl obeyed and Katara led her through back ways to the north gate. She stopped when she saw to clan members guarding the exit. Katara pulled the girl behind a hut.

"Wait here," she said. Katara pushed her shoulders down so that she was squatting and then ran out of her sight.

Katara rounded a few huts quietly and entered the main pathway through the village. She tossed her bag to the side and ran toward the north gate.

"Hey!" Katara yelled and waved her arms frantically. The two warriors looked at her with alarm and came running to her. Katara bent over and gripped her knees. She breathed heavily.

"I—heard—something—over—there," she gestured off to her left.

"Wait here," said one of the warriors and the two hurried off.

Katara straightened and retrieved her bag. She ran back to the girl and pulled her up quickly. Katara grabbed her hand as she led her to the north gate. She stopped behind a hut and made sure they were safe and then she led the girl away from the village.

~(~

**I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :D**

**-Kayleigh**


	3. Chapter 3

~(~

Mai clutched Ty Lee's hand as they ran through the terrifying jungle. They could both hear the shouts of barbaric men behind them and Mai feared she would never see her family again. Instead she was going to die at the end of a savage's spear . . . This was her final hour.

"Mai the –" Ty Lee was cut off by Mai's scream. She and Ty Lee were both screaming in terror as they plummeted off the face of a cliff.  
Their screams were suddenly broken off by water that burned their eyes and tortured their lungs. The four warriors who had been chasing them stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked down in surprise. They were stunned by the stupidity they had just witnessed. They had never seen someone run to their death before.

"That had to have killed them for sure," said one.

"How did such a stupid enemy defeat us?" asked another in disbelief.

After a short time it was decided that the girls were dead.

Zuko traced his steps back to his lagoon. He carried a heavy bundle of bananas and was exhausted from the exertion of getting the food. Zuko sat down under his lean-to and peeled one of the bananas. He knew he should be more concerned about other things, such as: his sister, the rest of the crew . . . Mai. However, he could only think about the girl who had saved his life.

Zuko was torn from his thoughts dead in their tracks at the sight of a person and a horrible ache erupted in his chest.

"_Mai?!"_ he said with disbelief and ran to her.

She was dragging herself to the edge of the lagoon and climbed onto the sand. Ty Lee suddenly appeared from underneath the water's surface. Her hair lacked its usual braid and she wore very baggy men's clothing. She climbed onto the bank and coughed and hacked; oblivious to her surroundings.

However, Mai was staring up at him with amazement.

"Where have you been?" She said weakly. "I thought you were dead,"

Guilt punched Zuko in the gut. He has been sitting around being _lazy_ while his girlfriend has obviously needed his help . . . Zuko decided it would be best not to mention Katara. Instead, he took the woman he loved and cradled her in his arms. He could feel that she had lost weight and he bit his lip.

Once Ty Lee could breathe again, Zuko led them to his small camp. He gave them fresh food and water. Mai ate and ate and ate, and then, questioned Zuko about _everything_. She asked him; how long they had been here, about the shipwreck, how he made his shelter and so on and so on.

Ty Lee, on the other hand, sat quietly and didn't eat or drink.

"We have to take you back to the camp," Mai said.

"Camp?"

"Yes, of course. You didn't think everyone was dead did you?" Mai asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I guess I never really thought about it."

Mai rolled her eyes. "On the eastern side of this dreadful island we have a camp with about seventy-five men—survivors . . . we sent out one of the hawks last week and received word yesterday that a ship is on its way. Good thing we finally found you,"

"What about Azula?" Ty Lee asked without looking up from her lap.

Zuko tensed. "What happened?" he demanded.

Mai looked away.

"Is she okay!?"

"We don't know," Mai answered quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Mai couldn't find her voice so Ty Lee explained:

"Yesterday, the three of us had traveled slightly into the jungle without telling the crew. We were running out of food and weren't actually _allowed _to leave the camp. Azula was certain we could find fruit close to the camp but we ran into a man dressed in furs," Ty Lee paused at the thought of the strong, intimidating man. "Anyway," she continued, "he attacked us and captured Azula. Mai and I have been chased by warriors all night until we accidently ran off that cliff,"

"We have to go get her," Zuko said. He began getting to his feet.

"No, we need to go back to the camp. We can prepare a raid on the village and rescue Azula with a team of men to back us up." Mai stood and helped Ty Lee to her feet.

Zuko began packing up his food to take with them. He had pushed Katara's belongings behind the lean-to and left them there. He didn't think Mai and Ty Lee would like the idea of him spending all of his time with one of the natives.

The three of them began to head in the general direction of the Fire Nation Camp. However, Mai realized she forgot one of her knives at the lean-to. She went back for it and said she would catch up.

Mai rounded a large boulder and saw her knife shining in the distance. She quickened her stride. Mai bent to pick up the object and saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Mai stood quickly and threw her knife with as much ferocity as she could manage. The native clad in brown fell on to the sand.

And then came the scream.

Zuko stopped immediately as his sister's shrill scream cut through the air and bounced off the cliff. He turned and ran as fast as he could but what he saw froze him.

Azula was kneeling over a still body that was surrounded by reddening sand.

"No," Zuko said aloud without even realizing it, and then he was moving again.

"Azula!" he yelled. His sister looked up but didn't dare leave the fallen girl at her side. To Zuko's surprise, Azula was wearing brown furs as well. . .

Ty Lee had already reached Azula and was hugging her and tearing up, but Zuko knelt next to the girl in the sand. Azula shared his concern.

Zuko brushed the girl's hair out of her face and his breathing stopped as he looked at Katara's soft features. She had a deep gash above her right eyebrow.

"What happened?" he demanded

"Mai threw a knife at her," Azula said. "What are we going to do? She can't die, Zuko."

"I know, I know," Zuko began pulling Katara into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mai said with disbelief. "She is just a stupid barbarian!"

"She saved my life!" Azula and Zuko yelled in unison.

Zuko stood with Katara in his arms and Azula managed to push Ty Lee away. She went to her brother and helped adjust Katara in his arms. Azula ripped a piece of fur from her outfit and wrapped Katara's head. The blood began soaking through.

"What are you going to do?" Mai asked. Zuko and Azula both glared at her.

"Only water bending healers can heal this," Azula said to her brother.

"I know. Get to the camp as soon as possible," Zuko kissed Azula's forehead.

"Do you know the way to the village?" Azula asked him.

"Don't have to," He said, "they'll find me soon enough,"

Azula nodded. She took the blanket and draped it over the water benders body. Zuko turned and headed west without a glance at Mai.

~(~

Katara felt a strange heaviness around her. Slowly, memories began to come back to her. She opened her eyes and saw the jungle above her. She tried to look around but pain erupted in her skull. She gasped and clenched her teeth.

Zuko jumped at the sound and then held Katara closer. He was beginning to panic. He had been running around in the jungle for nearly twenty minutes and no one had found him yet. Surely they would have scouts out, right? Zuko feared Katara would die of blood loss soon.

"Don't close your eyes, Katara," he said as soothingly as possible.

Katara opened her blue eyes but could not find the source of her favorite voice. Thinking she was on a bed Katara tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Try not to move, Katara," Zuko said.

Katara asked where he was in her native tongue without thinking, but Zuko recognized the few words and answered with a strong accent;

"I'm here,"

Katara took comfort from this and that fact that he was communicating with her in her own language. Suddenly, there was yelling, and Katara struggled against Zuko's hold to find where the trouble was.

"Shhh, Katara, it is good. Calm down," he said.

Zuko let out a sigh of relief and dropped to his knees. Out of nowhere, clansmen appeared with spears and knives. They surrounded Zuko and Katara. Their eyes shifted from their enemy to their princess. A man came forward and took Katara from Zuko. He turned with the girl and began sprinting toward his village.

One of the warriors behind Zuko delivered the butt of his spear into his head.

~(~

Katara awoke several hours later. She wore only her undergarments and her hair had been braid tightly down her back. A horrible pounding in her head made her groan.

"Katara!" Catori yelled and embraced her dearest friend. Katara could feel her tears. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you,"

Katara took a moment to orientate herself and then asked, "Where is he?"

Catori pulled away from Katara and hesitated. She opened her mouth to speak but the voice that echoed through the hut belonged to Sokka.

"He awaits death," Sokka said with an intensity in his voice that Katara had never heard before.

"What has he done?" Katara tried to sit and Catori helped her. "He isn't a fire bender!"

"You were almost killed because of him, and now you defend him?"

"No, I was not almost killed because of him, he brought me here," Katara tried to keep her voice calm.

"It doesn't matter; he is one of them,"

Katara glared at her brother who glared back with equal force. He turned and left without another word.

"He means well," Catori said.

Katara laid back. "If you weren't in love with him you would see his stupidity,"

Catori blushed madly, "H-how did you know?"

"I'm not blind. Neither is Sokka," Katara said and closed her eyes.

Catori thought for a moment and then asked, "Why are you trying to save him?"

"It's the right thing to do,"

"Is that the only reason?"

Katara opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "Of course not," she said with finality.

Catori dressed her friend's wound with careful hands. She wasn't a water bender, therefore she wasn't a healer. However, she assisted the healers. Catori had a keen sense for herbs and could brew the strongest concoctions. When the actual healing process was over, Catori cared for the patient and kept them comfortable.

As Catori sat next to Katara her mind began to drift. She shamefully thought of her friend's older brother. So many women wanted Sokka as their husband—including herself. Yet, he was nineteen and still didn't look to settle down with anyone.

The rejected began saying Sokka was homosexual and part of Catori had believed it. However, one night two years ago, after the Harvest Season Celebration, he and she had shared a night together. No, it wasn't anything shameful. They had simply talked.

Sokka had told that he just hadn't seen the girl he wanted yet.

"Sokka," she had said, "girls don't grow on trees,"

"I know," he said, "and I have thought about marrying. It's just, every time I do, I get this feeling that I should just wait a little longer,"

Catori had wanted to say; what about me? I'm right here!

However, she didn't of course.

~(~

Azula sat in the Fire Nation camp surrounded by armed soldiers but she didn't feel safe. Ty Lee sat with her and said nothing. She knew nothing she said would ever help her friend so she remained silent.

Azula's mind replayed the twenty-two rapes she had suffered over and over again. She didn't want to think about it but her brain wouldn't turn off. She knew she was safe here and that nothing could hurt her. But she felt more vulnerable than she ever had before.

Azula would not tell anyone. However, She knew Katara knew about it. Though she would not speak to anyone about it, she felt she had to find a way to justify the evil that had been done to her. Someday, she knew, she would destroy this pathetic tribe—except Katara of course. Azula would forever be in the young woman's debt, which wasn't a fact she particularly liked. She didn't like owing anyone anything. However, in all honesty, there was no way to repay the water bender.

~(~

Two days had passed and Katara willed herself out of her comfortable bedroll. Her head spun viciously and she gripped a table for support. Katara hadn't been able to remain conscious for very long over the pass days and refused to allow herself to fall back into the dream world. She needed to find Zuko—if he wasn't already dead. He had completely sacrificed himself for her and she would do everything in her power to get him out of the situation.

Kana watched Katara stumbled to the door. She tripped a few times on the way but eventually made it outside. Kana took and deep breath and stood slowly from the stool she sat on. She knew she should be stopping her crazy granddaughter but something was telling her to remain where she was. Katara had said the fire benders name in her sleep and Kana had heard the desperation in the sleeping girl's voice.

Originally, she had believed it was simply out of fear but she later realized there were deeper and more complicated emotions the name had attached to it. Now, Kana feared her beloved granddaughter cared for the man who nearly killed her.

Katara stumbled into the night air. The moon—half full—shone down on her, illuminating her weak form. Her long hair was braided over her right shoulder and she wore only her very revealing undergarments. Her head was tightly and expertly wrapped.

It was easy to find Zuko, for he was in his sister's previous position—tied to a post a naked. Katara took a step forward and Zuko's head snapped up. He made eye contact with her. It was obvious he had been beaten, but he didn't have the look of fear in his eyes that Azula had had. In fact, he seemed relieved to see her.

"Katara," he whispered. Katara dropped to her knees in front of him. "I was so worried about you," he said.

"I am fine," she said. "You are not," she touched a painful looking bruise that ran along his jaw line. She quickly looked over the rest of his body and then blushed deeply when her mind registered exactly what _naked_ meant. She had seen naked men before but it was men she was healing that meant nothing to her . . . not Zuko.

Katara broke at the sight of the beatings Zuko had suffered. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his cold neck and started crying. Zuko mentally cursed because he couldn't wrapped his arms around her and comfort her. Instead, he tucked his head into her neck and tried to say comforting things.

However, the guilt was too strong for Katara to really notice. She felt that all of the bad thigs that had happened were her fault. Azula's rapes and beating, Zuko's pain and soon death—everything was on her shoulders and she didn't know how to fix it. If she had never helped Zuko, he never would have become her friend. She wouldn't have these horrible feelings and emotions and responsibility. His execution would mean absolutely nothing to her and she would be simply married in two weeks.

Zuko heard a man gasp immediately tensed. "Katara, hush, get away, you have to go," he said, but it was too late.

"Katara," the man yelled.

Katara froze for a moment and then her arms were quickly replaced with her hands. Katara pulled slightly away and her face showed nothing but feigned rage. Her hands began tightening around Zuko's throat and she began screaming in her native tongue at Zuko, who was completely shocked.

A young man by the name of Kholan came running. He dropped his spear and grabbed Katara around her bare torso. He braced himself pulled the crazed girl away from the firebender. She let go a lot sooner than he thought she would. Kholan pulled Katara up into a cradle position and she became slack in his arms. He turned from the prisoner and carried Katara back to her home.

Kholan was many of the men who had tried to court Katara. When he first laid eyes on her he thought he was in love already and he told is father who ended up just laughing at him. He had said Katara was a crazy witch just like her mother and that he shouldn't waste his time. Kholan had ignored his father's advice and gone after Katara but he soon learned she was not the girl for him.

Six months later he married a sweet girl named Luna. Though he did love his wife, she was a boring and predictable girl when compared to Katara. However, he was taught to want stability . . . and because he knew Katara so well, for they had become friends, he was surprised that she simply went limp in his arms and did not fight him. He knew very well from a previous experience that Katara did not like being 'picked up like a child'.

Zuko watched the strong man carry away Katara and had the horrible feeling that this was the last time he would ever see her. He knew that he was down to his final hours—dawn would bring his death.

Kholan entered the chief's familiar home—his father and Hakoda were 'friends'. Katara's grandmother jumped and her eyes widened with surprise.

"She was attacking the prisoner," Kholan said, "I was afraid she was going to hurt herself," Kholan set Katara down on her bedroll and tucked a blanket around her.

"Thank you, Kholan," Kana said. He bowed to her and quietly left. After he was gone, Kana turned to her granddaughter.

"What were you doing, Katara?! It isn't like you to attack someone who is already so helpless."

Katara looked at her grandmother and then turned away from her and closed her eyes.

~(~

Dawn was only hours away and a Fire Nation ship was on the horizon speedily making way for land. The Fire Nation camp was preparing for battle while the Southern Water Tribe slept peacefully. The Tribe had found three more Red People in the jungle and they were all tied to post in the middle of the village with their prince.

Azula sat hidden behind exotic plants and boulders with her men while she watched the Southern Water Tribe's village. When the time was right she would strike and destroy her enemy.

The sun's rays began to dance across the sky. The soldiers were ready. Their princess gave them the single they had been waiting for and a moment later fire was in the air. The outer wall of the village had turned into a gargantuan bonfire. Nothing but the crackling of fire could be heard and then one shrill scream broke the silence and the Red People attacked.

Men came spilling from the village but they were and amusing sight with their furs and spears. The Fire Nation soldiers ran at them with smiles on their face, bearing their modern steel weapons. However, the 'barbarians' proved to be a very ferocious enemy. Smiles turned to grimaces as equal amount of blood was spilled.

Katara woke harshly to the sound of a child screaming. There was silence for a moment and then yelling and screaming. She could smell smoke. Katara got to her feet as fast as she could. She was the only one in her home. Following the instructions her father and brother had given her many years ago; she ran over to the door and slid a large, thick plank in front of the flap. She bolted it.

Katara grabbed her clothing and dressed quickly. She pulled on her shoes and shoved a few things into a double strapped bag. She pulled the bag onto her back. Suddenly there was a crash against the door. Katara ran to the corner of the large hut and threw a stool out of the way. She pulled open a trap door that had been covered by an old tapestry and jumped into the hole. The door slammed shut above her.

Katara heard the bolted door from inside her home crash to the floor and strong, heavy feet entered quickly. There was shouting but Katara couldn't understand it. She began following the tunnel her grandfather had dug so many years ago.

"Dammit, where is she?" Azula shouted and kicked over a table.

Zuko was standing next to her scanning the very small living quarters.

"I don't know," he said, "I have kept watch over the hut all night and she hasn't left. She should still be here,"

"Well, obviously, she isn't," Azula growled. She wanted to get Katara out as soon as possible.

"Come on," Zuko said and left the hut. Azula kicked over another piece of furniture in frustration and followed her brother.

Sokka brought up his shield against a wall of fire. He brought his left arm back as soon as the fire ended and lurched forward. He drove his spear into the fire benders torso. Sokka met the man's eyes he fell to the ground. Another solider charged at him and Sokka struggled to recover his spear from the dying man's stomach. The man yelled at the pain Sokka was causing him but he just pulled the spear harder. It wouldn't budge.

Sokka had to forget the spear and he brought up his shield at the perfect moment. The soldier's sword stuck into the leather shield. The man yanked his sword free but Sokka shoved his shield against him and pushed him onto the ground. He crushed the man's neck under his foot and took the sword from his lifeless body.

Sokka turned to find his next opponent. There was a smallish girl with long brown hair staring up at him. Her eyes were large but held no fear at the sight of him. Sokka froze for a moment—unsure of what to do. He recognized her as one of the three Red women he had run into a few days ago. She was the one with the soft, kind features and delicate body.

Sokka then realized he had not moved to attack her and grew furious. With a battle cry he brought up the foreign sword and ran toward her but she was astonishingly fast. She easily dodged his movements easily. Sokka moved to attack her again but was sloppy with this strange weapon. Once again, she moved just an inch out of the way. Sokka stared at her in bewilderment. She just smiled softly at him.

Ty Lee put her hands up in front of her in a piece offering. She stepped toward the man slowly and he didn't move. She was on her guard and cautious. Sokka watched her with an equal amount of caution. She was a foot in front on him and let one arm drop slowly. She extended the other one slowly toward him.

Sokka was completely mystified as to what this girl was doing! He had a strange feeling he could trust her though. And if he couldn't, how could a tiny thing like her hurt him? Ty Lee put her hand on Sokka arms and pushed it lightly until he lowered his sword. Suddenly he stature change and her entire body tensed. Her eyes were fierce instead of soft. Before Sokka could bring up his sword again, the girl hit him in three areas and his body went limp.

Sokka fell to the ground and began screaming and cussing at the girl who stood over him. Her expression was now full of concern . . . That's what he gets for trusting a girl from the Red Tribe.

"I'm impressed," Ty Lee jumped and look over at a soldier who had joined her. "I witnessed the whole thing," he said with a laugh. He brought up his sword to finish the barbarian off. Sokka closed his eyes.

"Stop!" Ty Lee said quickly.

The soldier looked at her with surprise—as did Sokka.

"He will be a prisoner. Do not kill him,"

~(~

Katara emerged from the ground and couldn't move. She was stuck in place by the horror around her. She had never seen just horrible brutality; dead bodies lined the pathways, Red and Brown. The smell of burning human flesh filled the air.

Katara heard a yelled and jumped out of the way of a sword. She didn't even turn to see who was attacking her—she just ran. She heard someone yell her name but she just kept going.

Zuko saw Katara running and yelled after her but she didn't hear him.

"Azula, there," he said and they were both after Katara.

Katara ran with more fear than she had ever felt through her burning village. She tripped over a body and fell to her hands and knees. She looked up and made eye contact with a Fire bender who immediately turned on her. He quickly threw fire at her and she barely jumped out of the way. She was on her feet again and running. However this bender decided to pursue her.

Katara dodged another wave of fire and then turn abruptly to face her attacker. Katara spread her arms and pulled water from the ground. The female firebender sized Katara up and then chuckled. She took a deep breath and then set her next move in motion. At the sight of the fire Katara brought her left leg into the air. Her head was now facing the ground and her legs were completely split but sideways. The water moved gracefully into a circular shield in front of her body.

The water evaporated as the fire made contact with it. Katara moved to offensive fighting immediately and launched water at her attacker with great speed. The water wrapped around the throat and tighten. The Katara froze the water it place. The man would choke to death within the next three minutes unless he got that water off. But to fire bend, you have to breathe.

Katara was running again. She raced through the burning huts and didn't dare stop until she suddenly felt intense pain in her leg. Katara yelled and fell to the ground. She extinguished the fire on her clothing and found her next enemy.

A large bender came toward her. He bent more fire out of the air and sent flames to devour her. Katara rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. The firebender was ready and on the defense now. Katara kept her eyes locked with his. When his gaze shifted behind her, she knew more had joined him.

Everything was still for a moment and then the first attack came. Katara pulled an old but very loved move—the octopus. She now controlled eight tendrils of water that had to continuously move all at once. To say the least, it was a very difficult maneuver.

Four skilled firebenders surrounded Katara. Though Katara fought with more skill than any of the benders, she was out numbered. The fire was evaporating her water and she was quickly becoming disarmed.

Azula ran around bodies and dodged spears. She ran as fast as she could and called out to her soldiers; "Stop! Stop!" but the battle cries and cracking fire devoured her voice. The four firebenders stopped their individual attacks and prepared a unity move.

Katara sensed what was coming. She wrapped the remaining water around herself and pulled the water—and herself—into the air. From the height, Katara could see the destruction done to her home. Any sadness or fear that had previously filled Katara was replaced by intense rage. However, she didn't let the strong emotion cloud her logical thinking.

As Katara fell back to the ground, she began to bend water that nobody else could see. She landed firmly on her toes and brought her fist above her head. They contacted the ground and suddenly the air began to spark and crack as the water separated from it. Static danced in the sky. A very intimidating amount of water began to form above the entire village. All of the fighting ceased. Fire Nation soldiers stared in terror at the swirling water above them and Water Tribe warriors stared in wonder.

The people of the tribe knew to take cover for they were well aware of Katara brutal strength when it came to bending. However, the Red People, like complete and utter idiots, stood frozen in place. They had ever seen such great bender before in their lives.

Katara straightened her stance and slowly brought her hand above her head. With the slight movement of her fingertips the water separated into a million sharp icicles. Katara knew she should force the water down with such aggressiveness that is would easily kill her enemy. She knew the remaining people of her village had taken cover.

Katara fisted her hands and brought her arms swiftly down in a graceful motion. The Red People screamed as the water came down on them but at the last moment, the deadly icicles turned to fat raindrops that soaked them through. The water fell heavy, but in a controlled downpour. It washed away the blood and killed the fires. Instead of destroying, the water was a cleansing of the evil that had been done to the island called Tarlaka.

Azula watched Katara climbed onto a half-collapsed hut. The rain stopped all at once and Katara stood tall. She made eye contact with everyone she could see and waited until she had complete attention on her. Azula hadn't noticed her brother nest to her until he spoke, but she didn't understand what he said. She was too entrapped by the small woman who had proven herself a warrior. And then, Katara spoke.

"Look at what you have done," she said in the Fire Nation language. He voice was loud and strong and sure. "This was home to kind and peaceful people. Not evil men. This was home to families, children." She gestured to the corpse of a young boy many yards away.

"You come here. Why? To get your people and leave. Not to kill my people. You caused all of this."

She changed to her native tongue.

"I know they attacked us," she said, "and that we simply acted with justified self-defense. But have you thought about _why_ they attacked us? What did _we_ do to _them?_ We tied their princess to a post and raped her. We took their prince and planned to execute him at first life after he saved _your_ princess's life. Now, tell me, where is the justice in that. Also what would—"

"Katara! Katara!" An old woman pushed through the crowd of people. Katara recognized the voice and meet her halfway.

"What, what, what?! What is it?" Katara said. Kana clutched her granddaughter and burst into tears.

"It's Pakku. He's dead!"

Katara went cold. How was that even possible? Her grandfather was a better waterbender then her . . . nobody could defeat him!

"Where?" Katara asked. Kana grabbed her hand and pulled her in the previous direction she had come from. Katara braced herself for the worse but it wasn't enough.

Pakku laid face down on the burnt ground in a pool of his own blood. His hair had been burned away and his scalp was nothing but blisters and pus. His body was broken in many areas. The pain must have thrown him into shock causing his quick death. Katara didn't know how her grandmother had been able to identify her husband—other than the metal ring that had melted into his finger.

Katara tunred and faced the crowd that had followed her. Her eyes filled with tears and her teeth were clenched. She found Zuko in the crowd and all of her rage multiplied. It was his fault this had happened—not hers. If he had never come here, all of this death and gore would be here right now. Everything would be peaceful.

"You," she said with highly recognizable anger in her voice. She walked through the crowd who parted quickly for her.

"You," she said again. "You caused this. You brought all of your Red People here. You killed my family. You destroyed my home . . . but you also saved my life." Katara softened, but just a bit.

"Katara, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Zuko said. He tried to not upset her any more than she already was.

"I know, but it did. I want you and your people away from my island."

"Katara—"

"Hush. I don't care. You killed my grandfather. Now I am Master Water Bender, leading of this tribe. Do as I say, for you are no longer a guest. No go. Before I kill you all."

Azula felt a spark of anger at the girl's words. How dare she talk to her brother that way? She had risked her own life trying to get Katara away from these barbarians. And this is how she talks to them? With such disrespect?

"All right." Zuko said, "We will leave, however, please let us help rebuild your village."

Katara thought for a moment. "When the moon is full, you will be gone."

"Deal,"

Katara turned from him and then collapsed, blood soaking through her bandage.

~(~

Katara was forced by her good friend, Catori, to stay in bed and rest. If she were to bleed anymore, she would likely die from blood loss. Of course, Katara wanted to help her village but Catori would have none of that.

As the new Master Bender of the island, Katara had equal position to the Chieftain. However, if she had been born the daughter of another, she would surpass the Chief. But, alas, she is his daughter; therefore, he still has control.

The village rebuilt under the eyes of Sokka and Hakoda. The Red People helped for a week and then spent their last week preparing for departure. Everything was ready and though there was still much tension, the two nationalities were now at peace—for the mean time. Of course, there are those who refuse to associate with the opposing people but, because of the mutual respect for Katara, the fighting forever ceased.

The day of departure came as a relief to the Red People for they didn't particularly like the humid air. They missed their homes and families. They still mourned their lost soldiers and wanted to be away from the remindful environment.

Ty Lee, on the other hand, was going to miss the island. Though the jungle was terrifying and all things bad _did_ happen, there was a certain person she would forever long to see gain. Ty Lee sat on the beach and watched men load the ship with fresh fruits from the island—sort of a gift from the Natives. She wiggled her toes in the sand and sat just out of the waters way.

Something caught her eye. Ty Lee stood and walked a few feet into the ocean and cleared away some of the sand. She picked up a smooth, round shell. It was about the size of her palm and pure white. It was amazingly beautiful for its simplicity. Ty Lee held the shell close and decided she would keep it as a reminder to such an amazing world.

Katara stood slowly from her bedroll. She dressed in her only cotton outfit and pair of moccasins. Her brother and father were absent from the hut and her grandmother slept on the third bedroll. Katara no longer needed to wrap her head, but still had to be careful. She sat on a stool near the fire and took a deep breath.

Katara ran a hand through her loose hair. She knew Zuko was leaving today, and now that she was thinking more rationally, she knew she didn't truly want that. She had a strange longing for him, which was probably bad considering the circumstances. Katara wanted to ask him to stay but felt that he never would.

The door flap moves and Hakoda enters. Katara looks up and then her heart skips a beat when Zuko follows him in. He wore what she supposed was his proper attire. His hair was pulled up into a strange bun thing on his head. Katara suddenly felt self-conscious about her simple appearance. She shakes the stupid feeling away.

Zuko bows to Katara.

"My daughter," Hakoda said affectionately. There was a strange tone in his voice. Hakoda kisses Katara's cheek and then sits downs. Zuko remains standing.

"What's going on?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"The Prince Zuko and I have been discussing a rather large problem."

"You've spoken with him?" Katara said. They were speaking in their native tongue and Zuko was struggling to understand.

"Yes. Someone taught him quite a bit of our language," he looks pointedly at her. "He came to me and with a little help, we communicated,"

"You are on friendly terms?"

"Of course not, strictly military terms. Now about our . . . predicament."

"Yes?"

"You are the Tribe's last bender and the chances of your offspring being able to bend are very slim; considering your mother couldn't. By the time you have grandchildren, you may be too old to teach them."

"Your point?"

"My point is . . . perhaps we should contact the Northern Water Tribe and ask for help . . ."

Katara just stared at him for a moment and then laughed. "They don't even know we exist . . . we don't even know if they exist! And who is going to make this venture? You? Sokka?"

Hakoda looked down at the floor and began fidgeting with his hands.

"Dad?" Katara said with insecurity.

"You and your brother will be escorted to the North Pole by Zuko. You will bring us help."

Katara was utterly stunned. She didn't know what to say. Her father was _telling_ her to leave the island. Something she had dreamed of doing for years! But now, it seemed like such a stupid and irresponsible thing to do. Why would she leave her village now? They would be defenseless. They relied on waterbending. How would they survive?

_They rely on waterbending . . . _

Katara quickly looked at Zuko. "This was your idea," she said to him in his language. He nodded.

"I have already talked with your brother," Hakoda said. "He has agreed to it."

_They rely on waterbending . . . _the thought crossed her mind again. 

"Okay," Katara said. She suddenly had an idea and planned to act on it. "I'll go but I'm not sure when I'll be able to return."

Hakoda nodded. "You and your brother leave tonight,"

The sun was setting on the horizon as the two young adults climbed the gangplank. They turned their backs to their home and faced a new world ahead. Katara and Sokka had said their goodbyes and were ready for departure. They stood together and watched their home grow smaller.

Once it was dark, Sokka left and went to his room where he planned on staying until he was certain he wouldn't try to kill anyone. The little brunette girl with big eyes offered to show him the way. Katara remained leaning against the railing hours into the night. Zuko joined her.

"Can't sleep?" he said.

"I haven't tried to," she shrugged.

"Are you all right?" Zuko asked. He gazed at Katara. The full moon was shining down on her in a strangely solemn way.

"Yes . . . we aren't going to the North Pole." She said matter-of-factly.

Zuko was taken aback. "We're not?"

"No. We are going to the Fire Nation." Katara said without looking at him.

A rush of excitement ran through Zuko at her words but he also felt unsure. "What about your people?" he asked.

Katara took a deep breath and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"They are going to learn how to survive without waterbending."

~(~

**The End!**

**Depending on the feedback, I will write a sequel! :D**

**-Kayleigh**


	4. A New World

**The Sequel to Tarlaka has been posted. Title: The New World**

**Summary:** **Katara and Sokka have left Tarlaka with their new ally, Zuko. Katara is falling in love with the new culture and falling in love with the prince at the same time. However, he is engaged to a Fire Nation noblewoman. Sokka despises the crudeness of the Fire Nation's culture but is distracted by the new 'friends' he is making.**

**LINK: ** s/8916953/1/A-New-World


End file.
